The Easter Duo
by the forgotten fate
Summary: This story is in honor of Easter!!! Duo creates on Easter up roar in the GB's house! (Its only PG cause I dont know what some people consider 'swearing' and there are hints of YAOI but all in all its a pretty clean fic! R&R please no flames


Disclaimer" I don't own Gundam wing blah, blah, blah. Ok it's really late and I'm Jet lagged but here's a little bit of fun don't blame me if it sucks. This is in honor of Easter since it almost here.  
The Easter Duo  
  
"Eeeeeeeee" squealed Duo as he ran through the house the boys all shared "To night is the night when chocolate rocks the planet" he ran giggling through the halls.   
  
"Guess what Heero!" yelled Duo   
  
Heero raised his eyebrows. "Nani?" he asked  
  
For once Duo didn't mind Heero using Japanese "Tonight the Easter bunny's coming!" He squealed jumping from foot to foot.  
  
Heero glared at Duo "I eat rabbit baka!" he yelled   
  
"Duo shook his head vigorously "Not the Easter bunny you dummy! He gives you chocolate that you give to Duo so Duo can eat chocolate!"  
  
"Duo I'm not sure that's how it works" said Quatre as he entered the hallway a very tired out Trowa in tow.  
  
"Gosh" commented Duo "you guys should get in shape if just walking down the hall gets you tired.  
  
Quatre and Trowa both blushed a deep pink. Duo failed to notice. " Ok so you get to keep some of the candy for yourself but most of its for Duo!"  
  
Quatre and Trowa sighed.   
  
"What ever" said Heero "I don't care about this dumb holiday anyway" and with that he walked out.  
  
"Duo stuck out his lip "Party pooper!" He muttered. Then his attitude brightened. "Lets decorate" he yelled and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Quatre and Trowa followed Duo in to the kitchen.   
  
"Watch out!" yelled Duo as he bustled by carrying several cartons of eggs.  
  
"Duo" said Quatre in an exasperated kind of way "what are you doing now?"  
  
"Well what dose it look like I'm getting ready to decorate" Duo said  
  
"Duo you don't need six dozen eggs" said Trowa  
  
"Yes I do," said Duo as he continued to get out dye and decorations for the eggs.  
  
Trowa sighed, "Com'on Quatre lets go"  
  
"Nooooooooooooo" yelled Duo as he pulled the two back by their shirt collars. "I need help, you gotta decorate eggs with me."  
  
Quatre and Trowa exchanged looks "Duo were busy...today" said Quatre finally  
  
"You can't BOTH be busy," said Duo "Com'on help me"  
  
Quatre and Trowa blushed as the settled down to paint eggs with Duo.  
  
By the time Wufie had woken up the boys had painted about a dozen eggs and Duo had managed to slop paint all across the kitchen.  
  
"Morning" chirped Duo  
  
Wufie yawned "morning Maxwell" He grabbed an egg and cracked it in to a pan on the stove.  
  
"AHHHHHHH" screamed Duo "you cracked an egg!"  
  
"What the hell kind of chicken was this" asked Wufie as he looked over the brightly colored shell.  
  
Duo snatched the shell away "it WAS an Easter egg. They were for Easter"  
  
Wufie dashed salt and pepper on to his egg "What ever"  
  
Quatre, Trowa and a very hyper Duo finished decorating the eggs, and Wufie stole another to cook for his breakfast. At the end Duo sat beaming over a basket of brightly colored Easter eggs.  
  
"All finished!" he cried, "aren't they pretty!"  
  
"Yeah pretty" said Trowa  
  
"Lovely" said Quatre "But um…what do you plan to do with them?"  
  
"Well DUH! Hide them," said Duo  
  
"Well alright" said Quatre as he rose from the table   
"Noooooo" shrieked Duo "I'll hide them you guys will have to find them"  
  
"Oh, ok. Um I think I'll have a shower," said Quatre casting Trowa a look   
  
"Oh! Ah yeah me too!" Said Trowa. He and Quatre ran out of the kitchen.  
  
Duo skipped outside casting eggs here and there and singing his own song.  
  
"Oh I am an Easter Duo,  
around the world I go, go,go,  
to bring candy to girls and boys,  
and I make a lot of noise!  
  
Wufie stuck his head out the window "Maxwell you shut up or I'll choke you with that dam braid of yours"  
  
"But Wu-man I'm hiding eggs and you gotta sing" whined Duo  
  
"Don't call me Wu-man and DO shut up!" Wufie slammed the window shut.  
  
After hiding all the eggs Duo returned inside to find Quatre, Trowa and Wufie watching a movie on the couch.  
  
Duo stood in front of the screen "Guess what time it is?" he said proudly  
  
"Bedtime!" said Trowa looking hopefully at Quatre  
  
"No!" yelled Duo "Its time for the Easter Bunny to come and were gonna go wait for him"  
  
Duo dragged the three boys outside against Wufie's LOUD protests.  
  
Duo waited at the end of the driveway looking out for any sign of a rabbit.  
  
"Duo I don't think he's com- er I don't think the Easter Bunny will come if were here" said Quatre after fifteen bunnyless minutes.  
  
Duo opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by Wufie.  
  
"Do you smell smoke?"  
  
The boys ran around back to find Heero crouched beside a large fire turning something on a spit.  
  
"AHHHHHHH you killed the Easter Bunny" screeched Duo  
  
"Yep and now I'm gonna eat him" said Heero taking a huge bit of Easter Bunny  
  
"Ahhh you monster" screamed Duo  
  
"Heero!" cried Quatre  
  
"Oh sorry" said Heero "want some?"  
  
Wufie took the large piece of meat Heero offered and plopped it in his mouth.  
  
"Think of all those children who will disappointed in the morning" scolded Quatre  
  
Duo wiped the tears from his eyes "They wont be disappointed" he said as he ran inside.  
  
"What's he planning?" asked Wufie  
  
"Dunno" said Trowa "Hey pass me some rabbit"  
  
Ten minutes later Duo was back.  
  
Trowa and Quatre's eyes widened and their faces reddened  
  
"Duo where the hell did you get that outfit" spat Wufie  
  
Duo was wearing fluffy pink bunny ears and a puffy tail pined to his backside.  
  
"Their Quatre's I found them in Trowa's room" said Duo  
  
Quatre and Trowa turned even redder.  
  
"But why are you wearing them"  
  
"I'm going to finish the Easter Bunny's noble work," said Duo "I will deliver chocolate to all the children of the world as the EASTER DUO!"  
  
Duo picked up the roasted rabbits basket and marched out of the yard.  
  
Think he'll make it?" asked Quatre   
  
"Don't know," said Trowa "lets go to bed"  
  
The next morning the boys walked out of the house and was almost blown away by an over powering stench.  
  
"Egh what is that?" yelled Heero covering his nose   
  
"It smells like rotten eggs," answered Trowa  
  
"Can any one hear that?" asked Quatre   
  
The boys listened and heard a faint moaning, they followed the sound. There was Duo lying sprawled behind a bush. Stomach bulging, face smeared with chocolate and looking completely sick.  
  
"Ohhh" he wailed "my tummy".  
  
Empty candy wrappers littered the ground.  
  
"He ate all the chocolate?" gasped Quatre  
  
"Looks that way," said Heero  
  
"So much for the Easter Duo" said Trowa  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh" groaned Duo.  
  
THE END 


End file.
